If it's meant to be It'll happen
by cherry7up56
Summary: Future slightly AU:The Charmed ones all have children and they are all living in the chaotic manor.Paige and Phoebe's Daughters have no idea what there destiny but must soon find out once Paige's daughter turns up missing and Phoebe's starts to ask questi
1. The Halliwell Lifestyle

**Disclaimer : I do not owned Charmed or anything related to it I only own the Characters I created such as Alexandra and Lily**  
  
This is a rewrite if you will of "stuff happens" I really enjoyed writing stuff happens, but I really wasn't getting any reviews and to me, what's the point of writing ya know so, this isn't completely re-done. And if you were on of the few that reviewed "stuff happens" humor me lol thanks and if you can get through the extremely boring first chapter, I thank you greatly .  
  
If it's meant to be It'll happen  
  
**Chapter one- The Halliwell lifestyle **  
  
Alexandra Halliwell woke up to the sound of bacon frying downstairs in the kitchen and the chirps of the winter birds coming out for a morning bite. She hadn't open her eyes yet because she knew if she did another day would start, and she didn't think she could handle that.  
  
To any one sitting on the sidelines she had an almost perfect life. Nothing to go wrong. She was a straight A/B student, a cheerleader part of student council and drama club. And she was in with the popular group who could ask for more? She could. That is all people saw in her. That was her life, Her school life any way.  
  
But at home everything was different. She hated living in the manor it was bad enough having to live with her aunts but her cousins too! She couldn't understand why they were still living there her Mom one of the best advice columnists in the USA and Dad, the owner of many successful companies, were married and both had jobs so it's not like they didn't have the money her mom just always insisted that she live close to her sisters, That's eight people, sometimes nine when her cousin Wyatt came home for a visit, which was almost daily.  
  
She rolled back and groaned but forced her eyes open as she sat up. She turned and sighed when she saw her sleeping cousin Lily she hated sharing a room with her she wasn't very neat with her stuff and was always so annoying. Just as she was about to stand a rap come on her door and her Aunt Piper's voice trailed through  
  
"Alex, Lily wake up you've got school"  
  
"I'm up! I'm up!" Alex groaned She once again heard the familiar voice outside the room  
  
"Wake Lily up too".  
  
"Fine" Alex replied firmly. "Help Lily do this, help Lily do that" she mimicked under her breath not wanting her aunt to hear her, she always had to do stuff for Lily it drove her crazy. She prodded over to Lily and forcefully pushed her over.  
  
"Lily wake up" Lily groaned and muttered something under her breath that wasn't easy to understand.  
  
"Fine!" Alex declared sternly, don't wake up! "I'll just have to leave without you!"  
  
At this Lily jerked up "Fine you got me! I am so not walking with Johnny again".  
  
Alex smiled slyly "thought so," she quipped as she made her way out of the room.  
  
Lily rolled back she couldn't understand why her cousin had to be the way she was. For as long as she could remember she was living in the manor with Alex and Alex had always treated her meanly along with her cousin Chris but not so much with him he was a bit more distant. She hated being the youngest but besides the constant fighting with her cousins she had a pretty good life although she couldn't see it at times. Her mom was very easy going Lily could get away with almost any thing. And she usually did Being her mother's only child and all. She saw her Dad quite a bit he and her mom were together a lot she was at her Dad's at least once a week. She hated being there with him unless her mom was there too because he was so overprotective whenever she was with him he wouldn't let her go anywhere unless at least five other people were with her. She wasn't always the good girl but she wasn't horrible she and her mom were close closer then traditional mother and daughter.  
  
Still lying in bed Lily turned over and looked at her square alarm clock. It flashed 7:05. She knew she was going to be late but she didn't care besides she had math first period and that was her least favorite subject. All of sudden Lily was rattled out of her thoughts by the door opening abruptly.  
  
"Lily your still not up yet? Your gonna make me and Alex late"  
  
Lily stared back at her older cousin. "I'm going as fast as I can Chris" Lily responded as she began to sit up.  
  
"Then why haven't you gotten dressed yet?"  
  
"I'll be ready in like five minutes I swear just hold on."  
  
"Fine just hurry I was supposed to retake a test ten minutes ago."  
  
"I got it just hold on." Lily responded,  
  
Annoyed Chris turned and left the room. He hated always having to do things for his younger cousins but the hardest part was knowing his big'old secret and not having them have the slightest idea it was hard with the semi- constant demon attacks there was always something that needed covered up but his Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige insisted on not telling them until they turned 18 so they could have a so called "normal childhood" But in his opionion he was glad to know, it mad life easier, and he thanked his mom each and everyday for telling him. That and always having to try and measure up to his older Brother Wyatt mister huge source of all-powerful "good" magic, he was never good enough. By the time he was at the bottom of the stairs Alex was already there getting her shoes on. Chris went to join her.  
  
"Did you get Lily?" Alex asked Chris blankly.  
  
"Yeah, well I told her we leaving soon"  
  
"Oh" Alex replied they sat there for a few seconds before Alex blurted out "let's just go so Lily has to walk, she deserves it for taking her good old time.  
  
Chris smiled and replied "sure but just this one last time once our parents are gonna kill us if we keep doing this and their gonna give me the "your to old to act like that speech"  
  
And they both slipped out the door. Lily started walking down the stairs when she reached the bottom she looked around and realized her cousins left without her again. Angrily she hurried up and grabbed her stuff determined to catch up with them. But as she opened the door there was already someone standing there.  
  
"Oh, Johnny hi" Lily said staring into the chubby boy's face  
  
"Wow, you didn't leave yet great we can walk together" The boy grinned  
  
"Great" Lily muttered under her breath "just great" looking up at the most annoying boy she'd ever met.  
  
**Okay, so review, please tell me what you think even if you don't think it's very good, let me know, and I promise more action and background on the characters**


	2. Double Double toil and trouble

bOkay guy's I'd like that thank you for your reviews this is where it all beginsbsuccubus-69: yeah I deleted stuff happens but this is basically the same, well it practically is the same. I am just trying to make it better, Thanks for the reviewbwinter blaze: Thanks and hopefully you like!bThe Milkshake: Thanks a lot!bChapter two-Double, Double Toil and trouble/b  
  
Wyatt Halliwell leaned back on the plump forest green sofa that supported him. He grabbed for the channel changer that seemed so far away yet it was only on the coffee table two feet in front of him. As he finally sat up (realizing he couldn't reach it laying back) He notice a figure forming in front of him in a swirl of blue and white lights.  
  
"Chris what are you doing here?" Wyatt Stared up into the eyes of his younger brother.  
  
"You know why I'm here Wyatt" Chris replied looking around the apartment a scene that was covered in Pizza boxes and dirty clothes, the sink Overflowing with dirty dishes.  
  
"Well, Chris actually i don't, aren't you supposed to be in school."  
  
"Don't change the subject Wyatt, I know what you did." Chris said staring into his brother's cold eyes, not even the slightest glint of emotion shown through.  
  
"Well then Christopher enlighten me please, because if you don't I'm sure mom will find it interesting that your not in class at the moment."  
  
"I'm not scared of you Wyatt, and I will prove to everyone what you did"  
  
"You could try"  
  
"Oh believe me I will" and with those last words Chris orbed out. Wyatt Leaned back processing the thoughts that went through his head, how could Chris have found out about him, sighing Wyatt waved his hand and a short statured man with Jet black hair and a kinder type face appeared  
  
"Owen, I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"What do you need Wyatt" Owen replied skeptically  
  
"I need you to get rid of my parents, and my aunts."  
  
Owen looked a little stunned at what was being asked of him "get rid of them how?"  
  
"Don't kill them or anything, just get them away from here, take them to the underworld do something with them, I need to take care of my brother and what he "thinks" he knows, he can't know what's going on, it'll ruin everything and to do What I have to do I need everyone gone.  
  
"I'll do the best I can Wyatt" Owen replied with a shaky voice.  
  
"No, you'll do better then your best I need you to succeed, got that?"  
  
"Yeah, I got it" Owen answered back knowing the task was almost impossible I'll try. 


	3. Disappering acts

**Thanks for everything guy's onto the individuals:**  
  
**Stranded Stargazer: Evil? Maybe lol just wait and see**  
  
**Chub: thanks I am glad you are liking it  
**  
**winter blaze : Thank you very much! I hope you continue to like it!**  
  
**succubus-69: Thank you very much for that awesome review hope you like this chapter!  
  
Chapter three-Disappearing acts**  
  
Lily Matthews pulled off to the side of the hallway and pulled her Cell phone out of her pocket looking impatiently at her watch. The bell, signally the start of last period was going to ring before she got the chance to talk to her mom.  
  
"Five minutes is not enough time between classes," Lily said to herself hearing the ringing at the other end of the line. "Come on pick up the phone" Lily said talking extremely impatiently into the phone as only a few people were left walking in the hallway  
  
"Hello?" Paige Matthews answered the phone on the other end of the line  
  
"Mom, what took you so long to answer the phone?"  
  
"Well I was try-" Paige was silenced by her daughter on the other end of the phone  
  
"It doesn't matter I have to make this quick...can you call dad and tell him that I am sick and I can't come to his house after school because I need to go home and rest" Lily said into the receiver hopefully toward her mom  
  
"_Are _you sick?" Paige asked her daughter doubtfully  
  
"Well...no, but I have this big project I have to do after school and it's due tomorrow and I really need to get it done"  
  
"No you don't"  
  
"How would you know?" Lily asked skeptically  
  
"Lily you don't wanna go to your Dad's I get it, but you need to call him and tell him your not coming, not me I have done it for you to many times"  
  
"Mom please this is the last time I swear and I promise I'll go over there next Thursday"  
  
Paige sighed knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere arguing with her daughter "This is the last time"  
  
"Thank you so much mom but I have to go because the bell rang and now I'm late" Lily said as she quickly pocketed her phone  
  
"Your wel-"Paige's sentence was cut off by the hanging up of her daughter on the other end "-come" she closed her cell phone and put it in her pocket  
  
"She doesn't want to come again huh?" Richard said as he sat down at the table in his Kitchen  
  
"Richard it's not that she doesn't want to come it's just that...she just doesn't feel good."  
  
"Paige she hasn't felt good every week for like a year I just don't understand what I did to make her hate me."  
  
"She doesn't hate you Richard"  
  
"Then why doesn't she ever want to spend time with me unless you're here and even then I can tell she's only here because you made her come"  
  
"That's not it Richard" Paige said as she stood up "But now I have to go but I will make sure that she comes next week no excuses"  
  
"Don't make her do anything she doesn't want to do Paige"  
  
"No, she'll want to, believe me" Paige said as she gave Richard a hug and made her way out the front door.  
  
Lily quickly walked through the disserted hallway "there's another detention for being late" Lily said to herself "Maybe I should just skip and have mom write me a note"  
  
Just then a man came out in front of her from the inside of an empty classroom Lily smiled at him politely and tried to go around him but he stepped in front of her again  
  
"Umm, excuse me but I'm kinda trying to get to class" Lily said to the man annoyed  
  
"I know" The man replied at her  
  
"Okay, well that's great but..." Lily said with a shaky voice not knowing what to say but quickly dismissing it  
  
The man reached out and grabbed Lily's wrist with an extremely tight grip. Panicking She did the only thing she could do which was to kick him in the shin as hard as she could. When she did this he didn't budge, his facial expressions didn't change he just stared at her intently until he spoke  
  
"Stupid witch"  
  
"Excuse me?" Lily said confused and scared out of her mind  
  
He didn't reply he just shimmered out with Lily still in his grasp 


End file.
